the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Rumi
'Approval:' 11/8/16, 45 (1 Banked) feats, Razze (v3.6) 'Appearance and Personality' Rumi is a slightly built girl in her teens. She has long purple hair and lavender eyes characteristic of the Hyuga clan. When doing ninja things she wears utilitarian and simple dark clothing. In her off time she likes to wear pretty dresses and nice clothes. Since becoming the Mizukage, she's very often dressed nicely in the Mizukage's robes. 'Stats' (Total: 395) ' '''Strength: 47 ' 'Speed: 45 ' 'Chakra Levels: 20 ' 'Chakra Control: 25 ' 'Endurance: 30 ' '''CP: 160 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Byakugan ' '''Genin 2: Medical Specialist ' 'Chunin: Sealing ' 'Jonin: Jashinism ' 'S-Rank: Kenjutsu ' 'Kage Rank: Space-time Manipulation ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 45 Banked feats: 1 Byakugan # Chakra Vision - Arguably the Byakugan's greatest ability is to see chakra in all its nature, including its flow and the circulation system inside the body with great detail as well as the colour of chakra. The Byakugan can detect chakra sealed barriers as well as determine when genjutsu is being used. CP/round # 360 degree vision - The primary ability of the Byakugan gives the user a near 360º field of vision. The Byakugan is also able to see through smokescreens. CP/round NOTE: CP costs associated with the visual abilities of the Byakugan do not stack. If the user has all feats listed above and has their Byakugan active, all feats are simultaneously active and the CP cost is 20 CP/round. # Byakugan Chakra Network Manipulation - After intent study of other's chakra networks and her own using his/her own byakugan, the user is able to manipulate his/her own chakra network. He/she can change it's appearance can suppress his/her chakra levels to completely hide his/her chakra from those capable of sensing chakra. This ability does not allow for the impersonation of others on the basis of a chakra network, and must be applied on a per use basis. It wears off as soon as the user is hit, and must be reapplied to regain the "chakra masking" properties of it. CP/use # Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms - This is a highly versatile technique which great defensive capabilities whereby the user emits a constant stream of chakra from their palms, which are formed into extremely thin, sharp, blades. When used, the user creates large, strong, and flexible arc-shaped chakra blades that spread out across their entire attack range, effectively forming a barricade between themselves and their opponents, rebuffing even the largest and smallest of targets. barrier, which will seal 20 CP (only once per initiation of the feat) if a physical attacker hits the barrier Requires Byakugan + Kenjutsu Medical Ninjutsu # Chakra-enhanced strength - The user focuses chakra into their hands and feet using precise chakra control and releases it with pinpoint timing, which greatly enhances their strength. to STR, 40/round # Mystical Palm Technique - This medical ninjutsu allows the user to speed up the body's natural healing process by sending chakra from their hands into a wound or afflicted body part. This allows the user to heal a patient without the need for medical equipment or surgery, making it very useful on the battlefield. It can be used to treat both external and internal injuries. The technique requires absolute concentration requiring the entire round, and not allowing the user to move rapidly. heals 2x amount put into it. # Chakra-enhanced reflexes - The user focuses chakra into their muscles to greatly enhance their movements and reflexes to avoid incoming attacks. to SPD 40/round # Wrathful Strike - The user channels chakra into a blade. A strike from this technique will sever the flesh around a wound from the victims chakra network. This prevents healing, both natural and jutsu based, for several hours after the attack is made. CP initiation, 5 CP upkeep Sealing # Yin Seal (3 feats) - Chakra is stored in a seal. It forms a diamond shaped tattoo that increases size depending on current chakra being stored. The seal can be actived by the user touching it, at which point all stored chakra is released into the user's body. This boost does not affect the effectiveness of chakra pills and can be used once per mission, but never by clones. Rumi's seal is located on her forehead. CP gained = 100 CP # Five Elements Seal - Purple flames appear on the user's fingertips and the user must physically touch their intended target. When touched a portion of a person's chakra is blocked off, and they are wracked with eye-watering pain. Seals at a rate of 1.5xCP investment. CP # Five Elements Trap - An expansion of the five elements seal, which must be taken as a feat first. The user sets up a seal with a radius of 10 feet. Those who step on it will find that their chakra is sealed at a rate of 1.5 times what the user has put into the seal, and the victim is wracked with pain. CP # Seal: Explosion - An explosive seal can be placed on a person by touch and then detonated by the user. It damages all within a 10 foot/10 CP radius, functioning much like a paperbomb. CP Jashinism # Immortality - The user has made a compact with a sinister force. So long as the contract is upheld, the user cannot die from mortal wounds. However even though the user is no longer able to be killed through conventional wounds, the user is still able to be dismembered to a point where he can not move, such as his legs cut off so he can't walk or his arms chopped off so he can't use them, and/or his head chopped off which won't kill him, but make it to where his body no longer moves. If enough of the user is destroyed they are considered 'dead'. # Rebirth - This technique allows the user to repair large amounts of damage dealt to his/her body. It is often used in reaction to a fatal strike or if the user has taken severe amounts of damage such as being cut in half, part of his/her body has been blown off, ect… over time (So long as the user is still alive) he/she is able to use this ability causing his body to regenerate almost instantly healing 2 times the CP invested CP Requires medical ninjutsu RU. # Curse Technique: Death Controlling Possessed Blood - Once the user obtains a sample of their target's blood they can ingest this sample and set up a special circular seal on the ground for 40 CP. Once active, any wounds inflicted on the user will be inflicted equally onto the target of their ritual. Self-inflicted wounds do half damage to the user and full damage to the target, while attacks inflicted by others do full damage to both user and target. (Note: cannot be used as an insta-kill, i.e. no heart stab for insta-death, and removing limbs will greatly impair the user as well.) The technique can be broken by forcing the user out of the circle, in which case they need to re-enter the circle and spend another 40 CP to initiate the Curse Technique again. Kenjutsu # Kabutowari: Giant Axe - A giant axe linked to a large hammer via a flat leather-like rope. The two weapons are meant to be used in conjunction with each other, with the axe being used to strike a target and the hammer used to drive the axe like a wedge through the rest of the target. However, both weapons can be used independently as well. The axe portion of the legendary sword of Kiri is indestructible and has incredible cutting potential. The axe can shear through almost anything: swords, armors, stone, etc. Anything that is not a legendary item itself can fall prey to the blade. The sword will passively cut through mundane items and barriers up to 10 CP and if the user invests 10 CP into the axe it can slice through 20 CP barriers. # Kabutowari Giant Axe - Incredible cutting power - The sword has additional cutting power on top of the first sharpness passive and adds another 10 CP to it's cutting potential. If the user invests an additional 10 CP into Kabutowari, it can get an additional 20 CP of cutting power. This stacks on top of the previous feat. # Kabutowari: Giant Hammer - The giant hammer half of the legendary weapon of Kirigakure. It can be used in conjunction with the axe or as a separate battering weapon. Due to it's heft, a skilled wielder can utilize it in combination with the axe to break through most defenses. It will passively do 10 CP worth of blunt force damage. # Kabutowari Giant Axe - Incredible smashing power - The sword has additional smashing power on top of the first passive and adds another 10 CP to it's cutting/smashing potential. If the user invests an additional 10 CP into Kabutowari, it can get an additional 20 CP of smashing power. is functionally and mechanically equivalent to the usual "sharpness" passive of swords, with "smashing" merely used for flavor." # Kabutowari: Sunder - The user may choose to target an item and put Kabutowari to use by driving the axe into it with the hammer. This attack solely focuses on an item (does no damage to a user, no carrying trough the item to the user, etc) and breaks it. In the case of animated creations, (puppets and the like), this attack does an extra 15 damage in adition to it's sharpness passives. # Slice Slice - An incredibly sharp cleaver that Rumi likes to swing around. It's particularly handy for slicing up sacrifices and Rumi seems to enjoy wielding it, not as much as Kabutowari, but it's still an enjoyable weapon for her. The cleaver sword can change size mid attack, extending up to 15 feet, to attempt to bypass a victim's defenses. CP per use # Slice Slice (2) - The cleaver also has incredible cutting power and is insanely sharp. The sword can shear through almost anything: Swords, Armors, stone, etc. Anything that is not a legendary item itself can fall prey to the blade, even barriers up to 20 CP can be destroyed. The sword will passively cut through mundane items and barriers up to 10 CP, If the user invests 10 CP into the blade it can slice through 20 CP barriers. # Gentle Fist - The Gentle Fist is the Hyuga Clan's primary form of hand-to-hand combat used by members of the Hyūga clan. A strike from this does damage equal to the user's base strength and seals off some of the target's chakra. CP to seal 15 CP Requires Byakugan+ Kenjutsu # Eight Trigrams Thirty-Two Palms - The Eight Trigrams Thirty-Two Palms technique is a manoeuvre of the Gentle Fist fighting style. It is essentially a halved version of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms, but seems to be no less effective. This technique is used to close off the flow of chakra through thirty-two chakra points of an opponent's Chakra Pathway System. This will cause an effect similar to the use of the Gentle Fist, yet much more powerful. CP, does 20 CP of damage and seals away 10 CP from the victim Requires Byakugan+ Kenjutsu # Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms - The Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms is a taijutsu passed down in the main house of the Hyūga. It is a dangerous technique that is appropriately handed down from father to only a single child within the Hyūga clan. Once someone is within range of the user's field of divination, the user assumes a Gentle Fist stance and begins to deliver the attack of 64 consecutive Gentle Fist strikes. Each set of strikes is done at an exponentially increasing pace and strength. The attack not only disables the enemy but also knocks them back with every set of strikes. CP, does 40 CP of damage and seals away 30 CP from the victim Requires Byakugan+ Kenjutsu # Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms - The Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms is a technique of the Gentle Fist fighting style. It is essentially a doubled version of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms performed at twice the speed. This technique is used to close off the flow of chakra through one hundred and twenty-eight chakra points of an opponent's Chakra Pathway System. Alternatively, it can be used to hit a great number of targets very quickly. CP, does 40 CP of damage and seals away 40 CP from the victim Requires Byakugan+ Kenjutsu Space-time Manipulation # Flying Thunder God - Similar to Kamui in that the success of the technique depends on the user's ability to dodge versus the opponent's chance to hit (strength or CC based). Though instead of disappearing and rewarping in they teleport to one of their seals. It costs 40 CP to teleport using this, and cannot be used to leave a combat situation. Placing a seal costs 5 Cp, or the user can have preplaced seals but it must be noted on the page where the seal is. The initial jutsu comes with one seal slot. This is used on a kunai. + Sealing # Flying Thunder God Seals- This feat can be taken multiple times, each time it is taken the user gets two more FTG seal slots. + Sealing # Space-Time Barrier - The caster forms seals that shape close to their body. When these seals are interacted with by chakra influence, they close in wrapping around on the source. The Jutsu is then transported away and set elsewhere. The user can spend a little more chakra to send the jutsu to a specific location, marked by a FTG Seal. (40 CP for random, +20 CP for marked seal) + Sealing # Chronorecovery - The user is able to "reset" inflicted wounds. Due to the raw power this ability uses, they can only reset very recent wounds, a prolonged attack against them would not be able to be healed this way. This jutsu is ideal against powerful, instaneous attacks. 40 CP + Healing # Time Drain - The alteration of time allows the user to drain their opponent of their vitality. This makes the opponent weaker and less able to take damage. -12 End for 2 rounds CP # Time Lag - The alteration of time affects the target's ability to move about, making them slower and easier to hit. -12 Spd for 2 rounds CP Other # Stats x 6 # Upgraded Shadow Clones - (2 feats) The shadow clone divides the user's chakra evenly between the user and the clones created. These clones are identical to the original user, have the user's abilities, and are indistinguishable as a clone. Upon suffering a fatal blow, they explode in a blast of wrathful chakra energy that damages opponents' cells and prevents healing of that damage for several hours afterwards. The amount of damage is equal to 75% of the clone's remaining CP. The clones have 50% of the user's end. A maximum of CC/10 clones can be made. Feat requires wrathful chakra first. divides evenly, minimum of 50 CP each required # Silent Killing - The user has trained themselves to be quieter and stealthier when moving about, providing a slight boost to their stealthiness in combat situations. They also have very slightly improved hearing, able to detect opponents moving about in close proximity to them. # One Handed Jutsu- This allows to user to use jutsu with only one hand. This enables her to use a sword in one hand and use the other to make a jutsu. Equipment *(3) 2 smoke bombs *(3) set of kunai *(6) chakra pill x 2 *(16) explosive tag - 80 CP *(1) "hammer space" (summoning scroll) - for holding Kabutowari Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 182,000 * Ryo spent: 4,000 * Ryo left: 178,000 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 336' *'Banked: 0' *'Reset Day: Friday' S-Rank ' 6/10/14 - The End of Jinei - 4 QP 7/18/14 - Supa Hot Fire! - 4 QP 8/17/14 - Satoshi the General - 4 QP 8/29/14 - Rumi and Issen Go Hunting - 4 QP 9/9/14 - To Destroy Nothing - 4 QP 1/16/15 - Strange Items Part 2 - 4 QP 1/28/15 - Wow, that was easy - 4 QP 2/2/15 - Spoopy Spoops pt1 - 4 QP 2/4/15 - Spoopy Spoops pt2 - 4 QP '''A-Rank ' 5/26/14 - The Illusionist Hunter-Nin - 4 QP 6/3/14 - Library of K'n-yan - 4 QP 6/8/14 - Jinei's Compound Assault - 4 QP 6/10/14 - Tharaxius' Spire - 4 QP 6/17/14 - Uthmer's Temple - 4 QP 6/18/14 - Kabutowari Acquisition - 2 QP 6/23/14 - Back To The Human Experimentation Lab - 4 QP 6/23/14 - The Mehrune Lock Thief - 4 QP 6/24/14 - Attack on Experiments! - 3 QP, 2000 ryo 7/1/14 - The Compound Failure - 4 QP 7/6/14 - Flute Man - 4 QP 7/30/14 - Supa Hot Fire! - 2 QP, 1500 ryo 8/6/14 - The Rage Part 2 - 1 QP, 1000 ryo 8/31/14 - Scroll retrieval mission - 3 QP 1/10/15 - Enter the Bandits - 4 QP 2/11/15 - Flying Fire God - 4 QP 'B-Rank ' 4/16/14 - Find Jiro - 2 QP 4/18/14 - Octo-hitler - 3 QP 4/26/14 - Delving In The Deep - 4 QP 4/29/14 - Cleaning Up Messes - 4 QP 5/1/14 - A Test - 4 QP 5/2/14 - Pride and Greed - 4 QP 5/4/14 - Oskai The Traitor - 4 QP 5/6/14 - Rank Up: Squiggly - 1500 ryo 5/11/14 - Get the Scrolls - 3 QP 5/11/14 - Meeting Suzaku - 3 QP 5/18/14 - Sano the Stealer - 3 QP 5/21/14 - Evil - 4 QP 7/6/14 - Childs Play - 4 QP 8/3/14 - The God Ritual - 4 QP 8/5/14 - Death of Supa Hot Fire :C - 3QP 8/14/14 - Spoopy Gentlemen - 4 QP 8/23/14 - More Missing Nin - 4 QP 1/15/15 - Strange Items - 2 QP, 2000 ryo 'C-Rank ' 4/8/14 - The Perfect Conglomeration - 3 QP 4/18/14 - Ice Cream! - 4 QP 4/23/14 - Hunting - 4 QP 6/28/14 - Stupid Smugglers - 3 QP 7/26/14 - Cultist Clash in the Woods - 4 QP '''Char. Dev. 4/17/14 - for the Future - 1 QP Other 1/19/15 - Study Time - 4 QP RP ' 4/11/13 - Getting to know things - 1 QP 4/13/14 - Scouting - 1 QP 4/14/14 - Off Duty - 1 QP 4/15/14 - To the Doctor - 1 QP 4/16/14 - Another Task - 1 QP 4/18/14 - Kirigakure - 1 QP 5/19/14 - Thinking - 1 QP 6/23/14 - A Much Needed Break - 1 QP 6/29/14 - Morning Training in Kiri - 1 QP 6/30/14 - Return - 1 QP 8/29/14 - Ice Cream Break - 1 QP 1/9/15 - Keeping an Eye on Things/Heathens - 1 QP 1/10/15 - Preparing for Heathens - 5 QP 1/11/15 - Mountain Chat - 1000 ryo 1/18/15 - Praise be to Lord Jashin - 1 QP 1/21/15 - Blood for the Blood God - 1500 ryo 1/26/15 - Wandering About - 3 QP 2/8/15 - Ice Cream Break - 2 QP 2/8/15 - Beach Trip - 4 QP 2/11/15 - Wandering the Lands - 1 QP 2/12/15 - Maintenance - 1 QP, 1500 ryo 2/18/15 - New Genin - 7 QP 12/23/15 - Enter Karasu - 1000 ryo Home Sweet Home - 1000 ryo '''Overseen ' 4/4/14 - A Strange Place - 4 QP 4/4/14 - The Meteorite - 2 QP 4/8/14 - A Map - Part 2 - 3 QP 4/16/14 - The Warehouse - 4 QP 5/4/14 - The Library of Tsang - 4 QP 5/9/14 - Mountain Bandits - 4 QP 5/13/14 - Mountain Pass - 3 QP 5/20/14 - The Archaeological Dig - 4 QP 5/25/14 - The Lab in the Mountains - 4 QP 5/27/14 - Illegal Experiments - 4 QP 5/30/14 - Hidden Lab - 3 QP 6/2/14 - Exam in Kusagakure - 1 QP 6/2/14 - Verthaven - 4 QP 6/12/14 - The Final Laboratory - 0 QP, 2000 ryo 6/16/14 - Defend the Caravan - 2 QP 6/17/14 - The Reliquary - 4 QP 6/26/14 - Best Date Ever - 1000 ryo 6/29/14 - Swordsmen Hunting - 3 QP 7/6/14 - The Outpost - 2 QP 7/8/14 - Forest of Trials - 2 QP, 1500 ryo 7/18/14 - Investigating a Lead - 4 QP 7/25/14 - Chunin Trials - 4 QP 7/27/14 - Temple of Horrors - 3 QP 7/29/14 - Under Attack - 3 QP 8/6/14 - In the Mountains - 3 QP 8/8/14 - Murder Mystery Mansion - 4 QP 8/14/14 - Test in the Compound - 4 QP 8/15/14 - Spoopy Idol - 3 QP 8/16/14 - Field Trip with Issen - 3 QP 8/24/14 - Scam Artists - 4 QP 8/25/14 - Helping Kumo - 3 QP 8/29/14 - Home Defense - 3 QP 9/2/14 - Smuggler's Cove - 2 QP, 2000 ryo 9/5/14 - Small Town Rumble - 4 QP 9/7/14 - The Tempest Temple - 3 QP 9/11/14 - Bandit Trickery - 3 QP 1/27/15 - The Medical Facility - 4 QP 1/28/15 - Wrapping Up - 1 QP, 1500 ryo 2/1/15 - Sound Interception - 4 QP 2/18/15 - Things Run Amok - 4 QP 2/19/15 - Carnival of Lies - 1 QP, 2000 ryo '''Relationships Issen Inazuma - He started off as a weird spaz who more or less failed at life, but then got his shit together and has become a valuable ally/friend. They train together and enjoy "hunting" as well. (The only decent heathen in existence.) Sessho-seki - A strange fellow who once massacred many in Konoha. He seems to share Rumi's killing interests and she may have converted him to Jashinism as Student 2. Definitely not a trustworthy fellow, that's for certain. Tiburan Momochi - Another Kiri-nin. Far more powerful and higher ranked than her, though. (Kinda cute :3) Eiji - clingy weird little kid? He seems pretty useful, though, and to share a number of interests with Rumi. Haydon Saaht - He's nice and cute and fun. :3 But where did he go? Yoso - aka Student. He's Rumi's student in sacrifices and a fellow Jashinist. 'History and Story' Rumi tells many different stories about her past. What is clear is that although she was not born in the village, she attended the Ninja Academy in Kiri and graduated to become a genin in the service of Kiri. After undertaking several missions for Kiri, she earned a promotion to chunin and began training with Issen so they could realize their goals of becoming Kiri's "Sword and Axe". Shortly after her promotion to jonin she was accepted as an apprentice of one of the Seven Swordsmen, the first step towards her ultimate goal. She also found her true calling among the Jashinists. She went on many missions issued by Kiri and the Swordsmen and after one particularly tricky stealth assassination mission she earned the sword Kabutowari and became one of the Seven along with Issen. Since then... she's been up to things. ;) Category:Character Category:Kirigakure